The X-Files: Tooms
"Tooms" is the twenty-first episode of season one of the science fiction television series The X-Files. It was directed by David Nutter and written by Glen Morgan and James Wong. It first aired on the FOX Network on April 22nd, 1994. This episode is a sequel to the third episode of season one, "Squeeze". In this episode, mutant serial killer Eugene Victor Tooms is released from a prison facility in Baltimore and resumes his obsessive need to harvest human organs. FBI agent Fox Mulder, who vied against Tooms' release becomes personally involved in recapturing him and is framed for assault. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on The X-Files: The Complete Collection DVD boxset, The X-Files: The Complete Collector's Edition boxset and disc six of The X-Files: The Complete First Season. * Production code number: 1x20. * This episode is part of the show's "Monster of the Week" story tropes and is not part of the alien conspiracy metaplot. * This is the fifth episode of The X-Files directed by David Nutter. He previously directed "Shapes". His next episode is "Roland". * This is the sixth episode of The X-Files written by Glen Morgan and James Wong. They previously wrote "E.B.E.". Their next episode is "Little Green Men". * This episode is a sequel to episode 1x03, "Squeeze". It features the second and final appearance of antagonist Eugene Victor Tooms, played by Doug Hutchison. * This episode marks the first appearance of Walter Skinner, who is an assistant director the FBI. He becomes a major supporting character throughout the remainder of the series. He appears next in "Little Green Men". * This is the third appearance of the Cigarette Smoking Man. He appeared last in "Young at Heart". He appears next in "The Erlenmeyer Flask". * Detective Frank Briggs appeared last in "Squeeze". This is his final appearance. * The Cigarette Smoking Man has his first lines of dialogue in this episode. * Actor Paul Ben-Victor is credited as Paul Ben Victor in this episode. * Actress Catherine Lough Haggquist is credited as Catherine Lough in this episode. * Paul Ben-Victor also played a character named Steve Richards in "The Truth Is Out There" episode of NYPD Blue, which also happens to be one of the taglines for The X-Files. * This episode marks the acting debut of Catherine Lough Haggquist on scripted episodic television. She wil go on to appear in episodes of Highlander, Stargate SG-1, Smallville, Stargate Universe and Caprica. Allusions * The film that Fox Mulder is watching in his apartment is the 1958 sci-fi/horror movie The Fly. The film was directed by Kurt Neumann and stars Al Hedison, Patricia Owens and Vincent Price. The premise involves a scientist whose experiment backfires when it merges his physiology with that of a common house fly, transforming him into a lumbering monster. Quotes * Fox Mulder: Did you have that sandwich I asked you to bring? :(Scully reaches into a bag and rummages about) * Dana Scully: Liverwurst. :(Mulder feigns laughter) .... * Fox Mulder: Excuse me. :(Tooms growls) * Fox Mulder: Could you help me find my dog? :(Tooms stomps off) * Fox Mulder: He's a Norwegian Elkhound! :(Tooms gets into his van) * Fox Mulder His name is Heinrich! :(Tooms drives away) * Fox Mulder: I use him to hunt moose! .... * Dana Scully: There's only room for one. * Fox Mulder: You can get the next mutant. .... * Walter Skinner: Have you read this report? Do you believe them? * Smoking man: Of course I do. .... * Fox Mulder: Oh, at 11:30, station 790, Pete Rose Late Night Sports Talk Radio Show. * Dana Scully: I wouldn't miss it for the world. .... * Arlan Green: I hope you'll be comfortable, Eugene. The room in the back is small, but I'm sure you'll be able to squeeze in. .... * Fox Mulder: You think they would have taken me more seriously if I wore the grey suit? .... * Dana Scully: But sir, the very nature of the X-Files cases often precludes orthodox investigation. * Walter Skinner: Are you suggesting that the bureau adopt separate standards for you and Agent Mulder? * Dana Scully: No, sir. * Walter Skinner: Are you suggesting that Agent Mulder obstructs you from proper procedure? * Dana Scully: No, sir. If anything, I'm suggesting that these cases be reviewed with... an open mind. .... * Fox Mulder: If there's an ice tea in that bag, could be love. * Dana Scully: Must be fate, Mulder. Root beer. .... * Fox Mulder: They're out to put an end to the X-Files, Scully. I don't know why, but any excuse will do. Now, I don't really care about my record, but you'd be in trouble just for sitting in this car and I'd hate to see you carry an official reprimand in your file because of me. * Dana Scully: Fox.... * Fox Mulder: I... I... even made my parents call me "Mulder". * Dana Scully: Mulder, I wouldn't put myself on the line for anybody but you. See also External Links * * * "Tooms" at Wikipedia * * * * * "Tooms" at The X-Files Wiki ---- Category:1994/Episodes Category:David Nutter/Director Category:Glen Morgan/Writer Category:James Wong/Writer Category:Chris Carter/Executive producer Category:Joseph Patrick Finn/Line producer Category:Alex Gansa/Supervising producer Category:R.W. Goodwin/Executive producer Category:Howard Gordon/Supervising producer Category:Glen Morgan/Executive producer Category:Paul Rabwin/Producer Category:James Wong/Executive producer Category:Mark Snow/Composer Category:Episodes with crew categories